Por favor, mírame…
by CrystalYuri18
Summary: One-shot Es hora de salir a la pista de patinaje una vez más, pero Yuri no puede evitar pensar en los sentimientos que se supone debe comunicar mientras patina, después de todo su tema es el amor. Un pequeño vistazo a los sentimientos que Yuri tiene hacia Viktor, BL (nada explicito), fluff, R&R espero les guste!


**Por favor, mírame…**

Las luces eran enceguecedoras, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, parecía que iba a morir… aunque solo fueran los nervios, cada paso hacia la pista costaba una eternidad. Los pies le pesaban, quería huir y escapar del posible fracaso.

Pero Yuri había aprendido a no escapar, y eso se lo debía al hombre que caminaba a su lado, Viktor, su coach, su ídolo, su amado… su mundo, aunque no fuera a decirlo porque solo de pensarlo se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

Un día simplemente había aparecido de la nada en su casa anunciando que iba a ser su entrenador, verlo en persona había sido un shock en todo el sentido de la palabra… solo un par de días después estaba entrenando como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Yuri levantó la mirada, buscando el perfil de Viktor caminando solo unos pasos delante de él. Su cabello era plateado como la nieve y sus ojos celestes no dejaban de brillar con entusiasmo ¿Cómo alguien que parecía la encarnación del invierno podía ser tan cálido? Cuando el ruso patinaba el mundo contenía la respiración, tal era la gracia de sus movimientos, tal era el sentimiento que demostraba… y él era uno más en esa multitud hipnotizado por el movimiento de las cuchillas en el hielo, por ese ser de otro universo que al patinar parecía encantar todo a su alrededor. Había comenzado a patinar buscando alcanzarlo, había practicado sin descanso para llegar a ser cómo él, había sido entrenado por él… ¿Y qué debía mostrar ahora? ¿Qué había aprendido a expresar, mediante el patinaje, un sentimiento tan complicado como el amor?

Durante las competencias había podido conocer ese sentimiento dolorosamente bien, pero expresarlo era una historia completamente diferente, habiendo sido alguien tímido toda su vida, le costaba demasiado, fuera de los momentos cuando patinaba la coreografía de Eros… y eso era algo diferente…

El mundo los observaba una vez más y la reputación de Viktor estaba en juego… todo dependía de que Yuri pudiera trasmitir esos sentimientos a todos los que lo vieran.

" _¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?"_ Estiró la mano tratando de tomar el saco de Viktor, buscando consuelo, pero este caminaba rápido con la pista en la mira y sin saber nada de su batalla interna, claro… él jamás había tenido ese tipo de inseguridades, Viktor iba al hielo como si ese fuera su hábitat natural, Yuri jamás había aprendido a hacer eso.

— **¿Yuri? —** Lo llamó volteando con una sonrisa cálida. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos como siempre, animándolo con la mirada, tendiéndole la mano para acompañarlo en la última parte de ese camino. Con un nudo en la garganta asintió tomando esa mano… _"Cálido…"_ pensó con una sonrisa aprisionándola entre sus manos heladas, el chico de cabello negro era el contraste perfecto junto al albino, no solo en apariencia sino en carácter. Juntos habían recorrido un camino duro y largo para llegar allí: no necesitaba saber nada más.

— **Estoy listo. —** Dijo al fin sonriendo. **—No dejes de mirarme. —** Pidió con voz queda y mejillas rojas.

Ya sabía qué hacer.

Viktor lo abrazó con fuerza inusitada antes de dejarlo salir a la pista, no le respondió pero Yuri ya sabía que no le quitaría la mirada de encima, sentía sus ojos en su espalda y no pensaba defraudar esa mirada atenta e ilusionada. Todo menos eso. Podría soportar cualquier cosa en el mundo, menos defraudarlo después de todo lo que había hecho por él… no. La verdad era mucho más simple que eso, la sintió recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras la música de Yuri On Ice lo envolvía, su música, la canción compuesta solo para él…

Sus manos se movían en un compás delicado al igual que sus pies, su corazón se aligeró al olvidarse de todo salvo de lo que en verdad importaba ¿Para quién estaba patinando? No para él mismo, no para el mundo… patinaba para Viktor, para enseñarle cuanto había aprendido, para mostrarle cuanto apreciaba el esfuerzo que había hecho por él, para mostrarle su admiración, su respeto… su amor.

Había comprendido que el amor podía hacer que se aceptara a sí mismo, con fallas inclusive, todo gracias a ese ruso demente que había aparecido en su casa un día solo porque al mirar su video habría creído ver algo especial en él…

Quería probarle que estaba en lo correcto, que había estado bien al creer en él. Esa canción, esa coreografía era su grito personal "Estoy aquí" "¿Puedes verme?"

Deseaba poder seguir caminando el mismo camino, incluso después de la competencia, sabía que era egoísta, pero ese era su deseo más honesto… suponía que el amor venía con esa gota de egoísmo.

Ya no temía esos sentimientos, quería que él pudiera verlos tan claros como el agua, que pudiera verlo entre toda esa multitud hasta que jamás pudiera borrarlo de su mente, que supiera que había logrado cambiarlo, que era más fuerte y valiente solo por él…

La música terminó y con ella el hechizo, su cuerpo cansado de saltar, volar y girar solo quería desplomarse, pero se obligó a deslizarse hacia los brazos que lo esperaban abiertos, hacia la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que lo veían mejor que nadie.

Un abrazo sin palabras en que los dos se entendían mejor que nadie.

— **Yo también, Yuri. —** Fue todo lo que Viktor dijo estrechándolo con fuerza.

Yuri sonrió sabiendo que había conseguido comunicar sus sentimientos al único que realmente le importaba.


End file.
